


White

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: Candy, Grief/Mourning, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt learns Dave's little details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Kurt loves all the little things he learns about Dave. They are in the early "I want to know everything about you even if it is stupid" stage of the relationship.

So one night he asks into the silence Dave's heart beating beneath his ear. "Why butterscotch? Only old people and the lady at the bank likes them."

"The bank lady's my grandmother. " Dave says laughing breathlessly then adds. "I got really sick with this stomach bug one easter and those damn candies were all I could keep down." Dave shrugs. "I like them."

Kurt shifts closer and murmurs "Okay." Before falling asleep. Dave pulls the blanket off the back of the couch settling it over them.

A few months later Dave isn't at school and won't answer calls or texts. So Kurt all but corners Azimio asking for info.

"So did I do something to upset David?" Kurt asks clutching sheet music to his chest.

"Nah, man his grandma died. You could set the man on fire and he'd still love you. You didn't do shit."

Three days later Dave's mother calls Kurt in a panic they can't find Dave. Kurt thinks momentarily before mumbling "I know where to find him. No worries Mrs. Karofsky." He pulls on his coat and journey's to his car.

Kurt makes a quick stop and then travels on to McKinley's football field. He finds Dave a third of the way up the center stands. Dave stares out at the snow blanketed field. Kurt tightens his coat and climbs.

"David…" Kurt sits down and unwraps one of the candies and hands it to Dave. "I'm really sorry babe." Dave nods and chews the candy wordlessly.

Kurt takes his hand and squeezes lightly. The stare out at the glittering white expanse of field.

"This is lovely I can see why its your favorite place." Kurt whispers.

"Are you cold?" Dave inquires.

"No. do you need anything?" Kurt replies.

"Just you and another butterscotch maybe." Kurt hands him one.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem."


End file.
